


Burnt Malasadas

by Gutter_Waif



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Guilt, Hala Hau and Guzma are a fucking adorable family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Waif/pseuds/Gutter_Waif
Summary: Hau has been picking up some bad habits from Guzma, but stealing is a huge problem! A problem that Hala plans on nipping in the bud very thoroughly. But what happens when Guzma realizes that he is partially at fault for the boy's misconduct?





	1. Was it worth it?

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case anyone is confused, Hau calls his grandfather "Tutu".  
> This story contains the spanking of a precious cinnamon roll. And Also Guzma, but that's later on  
> I love Hau to death, he must be protected from terrible influences!

Hau kept his head down, sniffling some from the scolding he was getting from his grandfather Hala. It had been almost three weeks since Hala had returned with Guzma, intent on getting the rowdy ex Team Skull leader back on the right track. Hau had been very nervous at first with the tall and scary man living there, but he quickly grew fond of him. Guzma pretended not to like Hau at first, and he still didn’t 100% like the boy, but he did grow to like him in a sense of how one would tolerate a little kid brother. 

 

However, Guzma had some rough edges that were still sharp enough to effect Hau’s behavior. The child had begun to forget his manners, and get a bit rowdier in his own silly way. Hala put up with it for the most part, shrugging it off as ‘all a part of growing up’. But today had been one for the books! Hau had been caught attempting to leave a malasada shop without paying for his usually half-dozen malasadas. Thankfully the store clerks didn’t call the police; but somehow worse...they had called Hala!

 

Not only was he scolded in front of the customers in the store, but Hau was also dragged all the way home by his ear; Hala scolding him the entire way. “Just you wait till we get home, young man!”

 

Hau wanted to just faint when they passed by Moon’s home. She happened to look out of the window and saw Hala marching Hau up the road by the ear. “T-Tutu can we take the other way home?” Hau squeaked.

 

“Don’t want your girlfriend to see you, hmm? Well you should’ve thought of that sooner before misbehaving in public.”

 

Hau’s face grew red with not only embarrassment, but shame! He saw Moon from the window, her hair a mess, she must’ve just woken up. She was using sign language at him since she was a mute. _“What happened?”_

 

 _“I’ll tell you later.”_ Hau managed to sign before being dragged further up the road and to the house he and his grandfather and now Guzma shared. Once inside, Hala released Hau’s ear, and the boy immediately began to rub at it, wincing.

 

“You know what to do, Hau. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

“Yes Tutu...” Hau whined, quickly shuffling to his room. He grabbed an old yet very sturdy wooden chair that was kept at his small desk and put it in the center of the room. Hau then sat himself down on it, dreading every passing moment. He hoped his grandfather came back empty handed! The longer the time dragged on, the more Hau worried. What if Hala was cutting a switch? Or looking for a hairbrush? Or worse?! By the time Hala had returned, Hau was near tears just from thinking about his upcoming punishment. Hau immediately stood up and let Hala take a seat on the chair.

 

“Care to explain yourself?” Hala asked, looking at Hau with a disappointed face. That tore it for Hau, who began to sniffle as he spoke up. 

 

“I-I didn’t think, Tutu! I d-don’t have any excuse!” he sniffled. 

 

“You most certainly did not think. Hau, you’re going to be the Kahuna of the island someday. How would people react to someone with such a big responsibility doing something like **stealing**?!” Hau flinched at the sudden boom in his grandpa’s tone. He made a horrible decision and knew Hala was right. He almost threw away his reputation for something so silly. 

 

“A-Are you...going to stop training me to be a Kahuna now?” 

 

“Wha? Oh goodness no, Hau. I know you’re a good boy, but I cannot and _will not_ let this slide. You’re going to get quite a spanking, young man.”

 

Knowing his fate was sealed, Hau only nodded. He was more relieved he hadn’t messed up so badly that his grandpa didn’t think was worthy of being the island Kahuna. That relief was short-lived though, as Hala pat his knee. The youngster whimpered as he lay across his grandpa’s left knee. This wasn’t his first brush with being punished, but his spankings had always been few and far between; Hau was usually a good boy after all. Hala steadied his grandson over his knee, then pinned Hau’s legs between his right and left legs. Hau yelped, he was now trapped! He was rendered unable to kick or struggle, leaving his soon to be sore bottom a prime target!

 

“I will not tolerate you stealing! Is that understood?” As Hau opened his mouth to respond, Hala’s large and firm hand smacked his behind, completely catching him off guard. 

 

“Yeeowww!! Y-Yes Tutu!” he cried, tears already forming at the corners of his eyes. Hala was an old pro at tanning hides and knew just how long to wait after each swat before landing another; really making each spank seem just as painful as the last. After only five swats, Hau was already crying large tears of remorse. 

 

The crying and yelps of pain from Hau could be heard outside, where Guzma was leaning on a nearby palm tree. As he took a short drag from a cigarette, he paused and heard the sounds of something being slapped, followed by Hau’s distinct crying. Was Hau being spanked? Guzma couldn’t believe it, Hau wasn’t a trouble-maker in the slightest! 

 

Guzma put out his cigarette, sprayed the inside of his mouth with a very light minty spray (Hala was trying to get him to quit smoking), and went back into the house. He wasn’t trying to be nosy! Well...that’s what he convinced himself of that at least. His room was right next to Hau’s, so if he happened to see what was going on, it would just be happenstance, right?

 

Hala heard the front door open and shut and called out, “Welcome home, Guzma”

 

Guzma scoffed, forgetting it was damn near impossible to sneak past Hala. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. “What’d the kid do?” he asked bluntly, not even trying to avoid the topic now. 

 

“He can tell you himself. Go on, Hau! Tell Guzma what you did.”

 

Hau was a mess of tears, but managed to sniffle and wipe away a few tears while Hala thankfully paused his punishment. “I-I...s-stole some malasadas...”

 

“He _tried_ to.” Hala corrected. “It obviously didn’t go well. Did it, Hau?”

 

“N-Not well at all...” Hau sniffled. 

 

“Ahh fuck...I mean f-fudge!” Guzma quickly corrected himself as Hala shot him a quick glare. Guzma had to watch his language around the impressionable kid. “That’s no good, kiddo. Ya don’t wanna end up like me, do ya?”

 

“N-Not anymore!”

 

“...Anymore?” Hala questioned. 

 

“Guzma is really tough and cool and no one picks on him for losing battles!”

 

“I-I don’t lose battles...” Guzma muttered under his breath. 

 

“I’d never run a gang or do anything mean like he did, b-but...I was really hungry and I’ve seen Guzma leave without paying plenty of times.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you should do what he does, grandson...” Hala scolded, pulling at the waistband of Hau’s pants, tugging them down. Hau’s hands flew behind him to cover his Popplio, Rowlet and Litten patterned underwear from Guzma’s view. It wasn’t very effective, as he heard a snicker escape from Guzma’s mouth.

 

“Tuuuutuuuu!! T-This is embarrassing!” Hau cried. 

 

“Not as embarrassing as getting a call from the malasada shop about my grandson being a thief!”

 

Those words broke Hau’s little heart and he began to cry all over again. Hala continued toasting Hau’s sore tuckus at the same firmness and tempo as before. Guzma slipped away into his room and growled to himself. Great, his bad habits were rubbing off on Hau. The poor kid needed to get this habit nipped in the bud as soon as possible before he stole something else, which would lead down a never-ending and slippery slope. 

 

The sulky man flopped onto his bed and rolled onto his side, then his back, then his side again. “It’s not like it’s my fault or anything!” he grumbled to no one in particular. “The little twerp tried to steal, not me! Yeah! Hau did it, _not me_!”

 

The sounds of Hau crying were no longer consistent with the sounds of the swats Hala was delivering. Hau was just crying in long remorseful wails, with promises to be good sprinkled in. Guzma felt as heavy as lead and he felt ill. He’d been bitten by the guilt bug, and he didn’t like this feeling. “Hau may have done it, but I wasn’t the greatest influence...” he thought, remembering the fair amount of times he had ducked out without paying for items that made it into his pockets while Hau was present. 

 

With a sigh, Guzma stood up; his mind was now made up. He had to apologize to Hala for being a reckless influence around his innocent blockhead of a grandson. 

 

To be continued...


	2. Over the Knee Guilt-Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma gets a little more than he bargains for when he decides to clear his conscience by telling Hala that he feels responsible for Hau's recent poor behavior.

By the time Guzma had returned to Hau’s room, the punishment was over. Before walking in, he had heard Hala say something along the lines of “Fifteen minutes in the corner.” Followed by a pitiful, “Y-Yes Tutu...”

 

Sure enough upon reentering the room, Guzma saw Hau facing an empty corner, still crying and sniffling as he tried to rub the sting away. However there was little to no effect due to his underwear and pants being back in place on his person. It was a sight that brought even more guilt down on Guzma’s already heavy shoulders. 

 

“Hey Hala, um...I gotta tell ya somethin’...”

 

“Hmm? Yes Guzma?”

 

“I know Hau is the one who stole. But...umm...well...he didn’t have the best influence with him...”

 

Hala raised a brow, was Guzma being apologetic? This was unexpected! A very pleasant surprise indeed, actually. He was finally starting to take more responsibility for his actions. Inside, Hala was beaming, but he still held his firm gaze at the former gang leader. 

 

“I just wanted to...y-you know...!” Guzma added with a low mutter.

 

“I know? What do I know?”

 

“I wanted to say that I feel bad for getting Hau into trouble.”

 

“He got _himself_ into trouble, but I know what you mean.”

 

Guzma half smiled and nodded, feeling like his good deed was done. He actually felt quite a bit better from his apology. Well...a half-assed apology, but it was an apology by his standards. He was about to leave, but he felt a strong hand fall on his shoulder. 

 

“While I appreciate your apology, this hardly seems fair for Hau. His bottom got quite the tanning, so it’s only fair you get the same treatment.”

 

“...Huh?!” Guzma questioned, looking very skeptical. The old man had to be joking...right? He tried shrugging Hala’s hand off his shoulder, but it wouldn’t budge, only grabbed firmer. “Ah fuck!” Guzma thought. “He wasn’t joking!”

 

Hau gasped from his corner and looked over his shoulder at his grandfather and Guzma. “Do I get to watch, Tutu?”

 

“H-Hey wait!” Guzma rebutted. Thankfully Hala was there to say otherwise.

 

The elder man shook his head. “No Hau. That would be rude.”

 

“B-But Guzma watched mine and he even _laughed_ at me!”

 

“Wrong! I was just passing through the hallway! I laughed at your kiddie underwear, not at you getting your ass-”

 

“Language.” Hala reminded firmly.

 

“E-Erm! I wasn’t laughin’ at you gettin’ your **butt** spanked! Just at your silly underwear!”

 

“SEE TUTU?! He laughed!” Hau said with an angry pouty face, looking more adorable than threatning.

 

Hala cleared his throat and spoke up. “That’s quite enough!”

 

“Y-Yes Tutu...” Hau squeaked. Guzma grumbled, he definitely hadn’t thought Hala would get the idea to spank him! He should’ve just kept his mouth shut; but then he’d never get that feeling of guilt out of his system. Guzma was trying to better himself and if he just kept ignoring all the pangs of guilt for doing obviously wrong things, then he’d never change.

 

“Hau, you stay in that corner until I’m finished with Guzma, is that understood?” Hala said sternly. 

 

“Y-Yes Tutu!” Hau squeaked out, his hands firmly at his sides, resisting the urge to even try rubbing his sore rump; at least while Hala was still presently watching him. 

 

With a long sigh and with a drop of his shoulders, he gave up. “Its gonna hurt...isn’t it?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“Yes, it will be quite painful. But nothing horrendous!” Hala remarked, giving Guzma’s back a firm pat. Before Guzma could make a snide remark, he felt his ear get firmly grabbed by Hala. 

 

“Come on now, Guzma. We’re going to take care of this in your room.” Hala stated, walking off down the hall with Guzma close behind him. 

 

“Owww! Oww! Ya don’t gotta yank on my ear, old man! I can walk ya know!” he protested, having to bend over slightly as he was led by the ear. Hala was tall, but Guzma was taller after all. Once in Guzma’s room, Hala took a seat on the old yet comfy bed and patted his lap.

 

“I shoulda keep my mouth shut...” Guzma grumbled, making way over to Hala and slowly getting into position. He was comfortable over the older man’s lap which was good, considering he was going to be experience some stinging discomfort to his hind-quarters soon.

 

“Now now, Guzma. This is all part of taking responsibility for your actions. Yes, it feels good to get that guilt off your shoulders, but it’s never completely painless.”

 

With that, Hala landed the first of many smacks to Guzma’s upturned rear end. Guzma was taken aback by how much it hurt, and he still had the protection of his pants and underwear! This wasn’t going to end well for him at all...

 

Meanwhile, Hau was still trying and failing at rubbing away the deep burning sensation in his rear. “I’ll never mess up that bad again!” he sniffled to himself. The sounds of Guzma’s spanking began to become very clear to his ears. But he didn’t hear crying! “Guzma must be just as tough as he is cool.” Hau thought with a pout. A few moments later, against his better judgment, Hau began to slowly move away from the corner and make his way down the small hallway to get a peak at Guzma getting his punishment. 

 

The spanking had been going on for a solid two minutes and Guzma’s silence began to give way into slight yelps and groans of pain. 

 

“J-Just how many am I gonna get?” 

 

“As many as it takes”

 

“That’s kinda vague, old timer...” Guzma muttered under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Hala had great hearing and a rather hard swat slammed down in retort to his comment. “Aack!! Okay okay, I’ll shut up!”

 

“I’m sure my hand would wear out far sooner than your mouth would, Guzma” Hala said with a small chuckle. Hau giggled to himself at his grandpa’s comment. A good few minutes of non-stop spanking later, Guzma’s yelps and ‘owws’ had evolved into a few sniffles and sharp inhales of breath upon every other impact. The bug boss was tough, but today Hau learned that Hala’s hand was just as tough, if not tougher! The boy was witnessing Guzma getting the toughness literally spanked out of him! 

 

“Just wait till I tell Moon and Gladion about this!” he thought with a smile of innocent mischievousness.

 

“A-Ain’t I had enough yet, old man?” Guzma asked, trying to ignore the fact that tears were beginning to form in his eyes. 

 

“Hmm, you’re absolutely right, Guzma.” Hala stated. Guzma sighed in relief, but then became mortified when he felt his pants get tugged down! “You certainly have had enough of me smacking your pants! Time to move on to warm those britches!”

 

“H-Hey wait!!” Guzma shouted, his face now sporting a lovely hue of red, embarrassment overtaking him. From his peeking spot in the hallway, it took all of Hau’s willpower to not burst into hysterics! The boxers Guzma was wearing were covered in a pattern of Caterpies and Weedles. 

 

Hala let out a chuckle, “Such cute underwear for such a tough man.” he teased. 

 

“T-They were a _GIFT_ , old man! It’s not like I was **_plannin’_** on anybody seein’ ‘em!” Guzma argued, unable to stop blushing. Hau lost it and let out a giggle that Hala was able to hear.

 

“Hmmm? I know for a fact that my obedient grandson is still in the corner and _NOT_ watching us.” Hala mentioned out loud with enough volume that Hau could hear him.

 

“Yikes!!” Hau thought, knowing he should get back to his corner. But this was just surreal seeing Guzma getting a spanking. Against his better judgment, Hau stayed, but made sure he was silent for the rest of the session. 

 

Guzma huffed and grumbled in shame until the next round of swats began to rain down. It was much worse than before! Without the extra layer of protection from his pants, Guzma was really feeling quite the sting from each well-aimed smack Hala implemented. 

 

“Now Guzma, I’m very grateful to you for sticking up for Hau. But I feel like something else is bothering you.”

 

“T-The only thing bothering me is t-this spanking!”

 

“You and I both know that’s not the full truth. There’s no shame in unloading your guilt, especially now in your current position.”

 

As the spanks continued to fall, Guzma’s mind wandered a bit. Sure he had things to feel guilty about, but were they even all that important? A few stolen items here and there were nothing on his conscious. But it was then that it struck him. His loosey-goosey attitude towards the rules and laws were rubbing off on Hau. And now Hau was (to his knowledge) crying in a corner with a sore behind due to copying Guzma’s actions! The moment he realized that, the spanks seemed to hit him a bit harder. Hala hadn’t increased the intensity, either!

 

Thinking of Hau crying then made Guzma remember a few of his old Team Skull grunts. Not all of them were hard as nails. Actually, none of them were under the surface. But more than a few were young and homeless due to their families kicking them out for various reasons, most of them due to their lifestyle choices. The Alolan region was full of more traditional and conservative families than one would expect. Guzma recalled staying up late with a few of them as they cried on his shoulder about how much they missed their family or crying from recanting a nightmare they had woken up from. And now that Team Skull was disbanded...who’s shoulder were they going to cry on now?

 

Once again, the swats got even more intolerable. The guilt was making the spanking harder and harder to take. Guzma realized his vision had become blurry. He realized he was crying; when had that happened?! The pain reaching its peak, Guzma’s stubbornness gave way and his emotions got the better of him and he let out a sob and the dam broke from there.

 

“I’m...I-I’m s-sorry!! I’m sorry!! Sorry!! SORRYYYY!!” Guzma cried, a small batch of tears running down his face. As he was openly weeping, Hala’s rapid spanks suddenly became much slower, but each swat was now more firm. With Guzma no longer even trying to struggle, Hala was able to use his free hand to rub the young man’s back in slow soothing circles while still landing a hard swat every ten seconds. Deep down, Guzma welcomed this odd form of intimacy, even if it was a literal pain in the ass. 

 

He was crying openly not only from the pain of the spanking, but from years of guilt that had been built up finally having a chance to begin seeping away. Guilt from running away and worrying his mother for years. Guilt he felt from maintaining a gang that primarily stole Pokémon for a terrible foundation. Guilt when he disbanded Team skull he basically left dozens of grunts practically homeless without much of a word as to why. All the guilt he never realized he needed to let go of was finally able to start being purged. 

 

“There there, Guzma. You’re doing very well and I’m very proud of you.” The elder man said softly, rubbing Guzma’s back and he wept openly. His rear was throbbing so much that Guzma just noticed that he was no longer being spanked!

 

“P-Proud?” sniffled Guzma, sounding quite confused. He tried hard to remember when someone had said they were proud of him. None really came to mind, sadly. 

 

“I know a true apology when I hear one.” Hala explained, giving Guzma’s hair a light tousle. “Not only that, but it was you who came to me about how you felt about Hau being punished for what he learned from your actions. You truly are coming along for the better, Guzma. For that, I am quite proud of your progress.”

 

Hala’s words made Guzma’s chest swell with pride, but all that came from his mouth was another sob that shook his shoulders. Hala was proud of him and he had no idea how much he needed to hear that. 

 

“I-I’m sorry for cryin’...I-It’s just...the tears won’t stop...” the tearful ex-thug managed to choke out. 

 

“It feels good letting all that guilt go, doesn’t it?”

 

Guzma nodded as another small batch of tears rolled down his face. “Y-Yeah...” he agreed. “T-The spanking not so much, though...” he added with a huff. 

 

Hala guffawed at Guzma still having a pinch of sass in him, even in his current tearful state. He had to admire that, if not anything else. “I know. No one likes being spanked, but it has to be done at times. Yours is almost over, so get ready for the last bit.”

 

“ _ **Almost** over_?!” 

 

“Indeed. I’d say twenty more swats should do it.”

 

“T-Twenty?! ...Maybe make it...ten?”

 

“Twenty.”

 

“...Fifteen?”

 

“Guzma, I don’t bargain when it comes to handling punishment.” Hala warned, his tone pretty firm and final.

 

“Okay okay, I get it. ...How about just eighteen?”

 

“Twenty-five it is then.”

 

“Ah! N-No! Wait a sec!!”

 

But it was too late, Hala’s powerful hand began to wallop Guzma’s posterior again. The swats fell hard, yet slow. After five, Guzma was in tears again. “That’s it Guzma. Cry and let go of all that guilt.”

 

Those words Guzma didn’t think he needed to hear really struck home. By the time ten swats had fallen, he was a sniffling and blubbering mess of tears and sobs. But as he cried in earnest, he couldn’t help but feel so much lighter than he had in years. All the times he had pent up his anger or rage, or even his sadness from so long ago was being released as therapeutic tears. Now if only the spanking didn’t hurt like hell!

 

“Halaaaaa!!” Guzma wailed. “Pl-Please no moooore!!” His pleads seemed to fall on deaf ears as another slow and hard set of five spanks rained down, this time on his upper thighs, which drove poor Guzma to kick his trapped legs as much as he could, which wasn’t much!

 

Hau, who was still spying on the entire thing, knew Guzma’s punishment was nearly over; Hala always spanked on the thighs as a ‘wrap up’ to a spanking. Which meant he had to get back to his room and re-stand in the corner before Hala knew he was missing! He began to retreat back to his room...

 

“Hau.” The Island Kahuna spoke, giving Guzma the last of his swats. The doomed little boy flinched and held still! Maybe Hala thought he heard him, but didn’t see him. “Hau I know you’re there. Get in here.”

 

Hau knew that tone of Hala's and _knew_ not to dawdle. He quickly entered the room, shaking like a leaf.

 

To be continued...


	3. Well done buns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion you've been waiting for. Guzma and Hau face the last of their punishment with Hala. Lots of TLC afterwards, of course.

Hau yelped and entered Guzma’s room, hands behind his back, his head down, eyes focused on the floor, looking rather ashamed of himself. Guzma quickly rubbed at his eyes, trying to keep his tough guy appearance intact, not knowing Hau had been watching almost the entire time. 

 

Hala released Guzma and stood him up, and the young man immediately yanked his pants back up out of embarrassment, but instantly regretted it! He rubbed his sore behind and he was shocked he could feel the heat from his behind radiating through his pants already! 

 

“A-Am I going to get sp-spanked again Tutu?” the boy asked, tears the size of grade-AA eggs rolling down his cheeks.

 

“Of course! You disobeyed me and not only left the corner, but you also watched Guzma having a very private punishment. I’m rather shocked with your behavior, young man!” Hala scolded while Hau sniffled, keeping his head down.

 

“B-But Tutuuuu!” the boy whined, already reaching back. He rubbed at his still quite sore fanny, knowing full well he was about to be in a painful position in the very near future. 

 

“No buts. I’d say ten good smacks ought to remind you clearly to obey what I say.”

 

Guzma had another pang of guilt and despite the pain his butt was already in, he spoke up. “Hey old timer, go easy on the kid. Yeah, he left the corner and spied on us. But hey, kids get curious and disobedient. Its kinda part of growin’ up. Just be glad he’s only doing this and not graffiti-ing up a town!” the ex Team Skull leader said, defending the shivering Hau as best as he could.

 

Hala was genuinely surprised at Guzma; he was defending his grandson as best as he could. He smiled inwardly, somehow knowing this was going to happen, having been around the block before. He faked a disappointed sigh and crossed his arms, nodding. “Alright. Instead of ten, he’ll get five. You’ll take the other five Guzma, half of his punishment.”

 

“W-What?” both Guzma and Hau gasped in unison before they both felt the sting of Hala grabbing them by one of their ears. 

 

“Aaah!! Again with the ear pullin’?!” Guzma complained. 

 

“Owwwiee! That’s the same ear you pulled on me before, Tutuuuuu!” Hau whined. Hala suppressed a chuckle and led the boys a very short walk down the hall to his bedroom. The two were instructed to bend over the wooden barrier at the foot of Hala’s bed. Guzma was able to do so with ease, but Hau had to stand on his tip-toes to accomplish the requested feat! 

 

“You naughty boys wait here, I’ll be right back.” Hala stated, turning and leaving the room. That’s when Hau lost it and began to cry large exaggerated tears. 

 

“Ohhh...Tutu’s gonna whoop us!” he squeaked. 

 

“No shit...” Guzma grumbled sarcastically, not caring about his foul language for the time being. His own rear was still aching and now he had to deal with more? He was starting to get annoyed with these guilt trips his mind was putting him through! “Tch, it’s just five more swats...how bad can it be?” he said aloud. 

 

“What if he’s getting a sw-switch?!” Hau asked, expecting the worst.

 

“Yikes! He used a switch on ya before?”

 

“Nuh-uh, thank goodness! But he says my papa got lots of switchings when he was my age!”

 

Guzma reached over and gently patted Hau on the head. “Nah, I doubt he’s gonna switch us. You’re too well-behaved for that, even if ya _did_ fuck up. But no matter what he uses, just grab onto my hand if ya need to, okay kid?”

 

Hau sniffled and nodded, slightly put at ease from Guzma’s surprisingly reassuring and comforting words. He really looked up to Guzma in a way. It had been lonely growing up with his grandfather. When Moon moved to Alola and the two started their Island Challenge together, it was a blast. But now that Moon was Champion and Gladion was off being stand-in president to the Aether Paradise, Hau had become quite lonely again. With Guzma around, he felt like he had an older brother-like figure now. 

 

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Hala was in the hallway and was able to hear their exchange of words. He knew Hau was a good kid. Guzma? Well...he was getting there! He was actually improving faster than the older man would’ve guessed. A little patience and discipline went along way, he supposed.

 

“Wh-When is Tutu getting back? I can’t stay on my tiptoes forever!” Hau whined, his sore fanny wiggling as he shifted from foot to foot in his bent over position. 

 

“If he aint back yet, then he _might_ just be gettin’ a switch. I haven’t had one of those used on me since...well...to be honest, I would’ve preferred a switch compared to dad’s clubs...” Guzma muttered, barely mumbling out the last bit of his tangent. 

 

“Oh noooo!!” poor Hau cried, already sniffling back a few tears. It was then that Hala came back into the room. Hau attempted to look back to see just what implement he had grabbed, but was immediately told to keep his eyes forward. 

 

“Now then, both of you don’t look back, stay bent over and don’t reach back. Is that understood?”

 

“Y-Yes Tutu...” Hau sniffled. Guzma only grumbled and nodded as a response. Hau then squeaked when he felt his pants get tugged down by Hala, his underwear now his only line of defense against whatever implement he had brought! “Waah! No Tutu, pleeeease!!” he cried. Guzma then felt his pants get removed as well! “H-Hey wait, Hala!”

 

“You’re both sharing the same amount of spanks for Hau’s disobedience.” Hearing that made Hau flinch and let out a small sob of remorse. “Only five swats over your pants wouldn’t leave much of an impression.” Hala finished, moving over to Guzma’s side. “Guzma will get it the hardest.”

 

Hau didn’t find that fair in the least and piped up. “W-Why Tutu?!”

 

“Y-Yeah! Why Hala?!!” poor Guzma questioned, looking over his shoulder with a flabbergasted look on his face. He caught sight of a wooden hairbrush in Hala’s grasp and winced, but at least it wasn’t a switch! The hairbrush was a favorite implement of Nanu’s, and Guzma had felt its wrath a few times when he was still the leader of Team Skull. But that was a different story for another time... 

 

“Guzma is going to get it harder to prove an important point to you, Hau. Your actions have consequences, and sometimes others can get hurt due to your poor decisions.” 

 

Guzma didn’t want admit it, but that was a damn good lesson to be taught, he was just not thrilled about being the receiver of the harsher punishment.

 

“B-But Tutu...” Hau sniffled. 

 

“Don’t worry, Hau. I can take it.” Guzma assured, not wanting the kid to feel even more ashamed. It was then that Hala placed his hand on Guzma’s back to steady him for the following blows.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Nope!”

 

Hau squeaked out a little giggle from Guzma’s response. He chose one hell of a time to be truthful! Even Hala cracked a small smile. 

 

“Heh, well ready or not, here it comes.” Hala announced, raising the hairbrush...

 

The impact of the oval back of the hairbrush nearly made Guzma leap. The sudden flash of pain seemed easy to tolerate, but milliseconds later the stinging aftermath of the impact proved to be almost intolerable! 

 

“Yeeeeowwwch!!! A-Ahh….f-fucking damn it...!” Guzma groaned, gripping onto the sheets of the bed to keep from reaching back. Poor Hau covered his mouth, not wanting to laugh at the string of foul language, possibly getting him into more trouble. Why was it always funny hearing an adult curse? Especially Guzma?! 

 

“Language...” Hala reminded him, patting the brush very firmly a few times against the area he had just whacked on Guzma’s behind. 

 

“A-Ahh!” he yelped. “S-Sorry...I kinda couldn’t control that!” 

 

“Well try to!” Hala warned, raising the brush again. Another painful blow crashes down onto Guzma’s rump. “Aaaahhh!! F-Fuuuuuck!” he howled. Hala understood this was painful so he’d save his breath and just let Guzma handle being spanked as best as he could. 

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Guzma!” Hau sniffled. It was his fault Guzma was getting spanked against so soon after his previous time over Hala’s lap; and boy did he feel terrible about it. “I shouldn’t have snuck out of the corner and watched Tutu spank yoooou! I-I’m a b-bad boy...!” he cried. 

 

“...I’m sorry about laughin’ at your silly kiddie underwear.”

 

“S-Silly?! Don’t be a meanie when you’re apologizing, Guzma!”

 

“Would ya rather I say they were cute?!”

 

“They aren’t cute!” Hau squealed, a blush washing over his face. “You’re the one with Weedles and Caterpies on your underwear!” he huffed.

 

“They were a GIFT, you little peeping tom!”

 

Hala chuckled inwardly at the two arguing like siblings, but it was time to continue this. “That’s quite enough, boys.” His tone sounded quite stern. Both Hau and Guzma flinched and held their tongues, staying quiet. Guzma braced himself, knowing he had three more horrible strikes from that dreaded hairbrush left in his near future. He heard the _whoosh_ of the brush Hala wielded cutting through the air, but was shocked when he heard it impact, it wasn’t on his bottom. A loud cry emitted from Hau’s mouth. This was a shock to Guzma and of course poor Hau; having been caught off guard. “Waaaaah!!” Hau’s hands flew back and covered his rump. “Tutuuuuu please no moooore! M-My bum-bum huuuuurts!” he cried. 

 

“HAU!” Hala’s voice boomed. He didn’t even have to tell Hau what he had done wrong and the boy instructively moved his hands from over his bottom and gripped at the bed sheets. “Good, you know better than that. Keep your hands out of the way.”

 

Another whack from the brush landed and Hau’s tears doubled in production, his hands firmly gripping the sheets as he shifted from foot to foot in a vain attempt to relieve the retched pain in his gluteus. He could feel the burning spots where the brush landed and was absolutely dreading the next three. Hala was keeping to his word, however. The spanks Hau was getting weren’t as hard as what Guzma was getting. Hence why he was letting the young man’s swearing off the hook for now, knowing he wasn’t overreacting to the pain and that each one legitimately was a pain in the ass. 

 

Sudden pain exploded onto Guzma’s rear end and as he shouted in pain, another smack rained down, but on Hau’s rear instead. Both of them were now even, with only two swats left. Hau’s resolve was nearly spent, but he reached over and grabbed Guzma’s hand that was also death gripping Hala’s bed sheets. 

 

“Last two, boys. Brace yourselves.” Hala stated. 

 

“W-We can take it...right, Hau?” Guzma sniffled before smirking weakly at Hau.

 

Tears the size of eggs were rolling down Hau’s cheeks, but he managed to sniffle and choke out a shaky response. “U-Uh huh...! We can take it, Tutu!”

 

Hala beamed with pride at his two trouble makers. Neither of them were facing him so they could see it, though. “Here we go!” he announced. Hau felt the brush land two sharp pops from the brush, one on each of the tender under curves of his bottom, also known as the sit-spots! As he was reacting to them with a long cry of remorse, Guzma got his two final spanks in the same tender area as Hau, a few swears exiting his mouth along with a cry of thanks that the whole thing was finally over. Both boys stood up instantly and began trying to rub away the horrible sting through their underwear. 

 

“Aaahh...ooooh...” Guzma hissed, wincing from his own touch before yanking his pants up, grunting slightly in pain. 

 

“Owie owie owwwww!!” Hau cried, one hand rubbing at his tearful face and the other rubbing his sore rear end. He felt like he had sat on a Cyndaquil! After a brief moment of rubbing, with no avail of rubbing away the sting, Hau gently pulled his trousers up and turned to run to his grandfather. 

 

“Waaaaahhhh!!! Tutuuuuu I’m sooooorryyyy!!” Hau wailed, burying his tear streaked face into Hala’s robes as he clung onto him. Hala hugged the boy with both arms in a bear hug that a Bewear would be jealous of! Spanking his grandson wasn’t easy for him to do, but he knew if he was lax in his discipline, then Hau may not truly learn from his poor choices and decisions. Hau’s cries and sobs were muffled by the hug, much to Guzma and Hala’s relief. Hearing someone as innocent as him crying didn’t make him nor Hala feel great. In sign language, Moon had begun calling Hau ‘precious cinnamon roll’ and ‘too pure’ these days and now they both realized why.

 

“There there, Hau. You’re all forgiven. You’re my good little grandson again.” Hala told the sniffling lad, who seemed to smile weakly through his tears from his grandfather’s soothing words. 

 

As Hau’s cries began to grow less...vocal, Guzma felt he should leave and let the two hug it out. “Well, I’ll get outta here and let y’all get your cuddlin’ out of the way.” He said, walking towards the door.

 

“Guzma, you need some after-spanking hugs, too.” Hala mentioned, a warm smile caressing his features. 

 

The bug boss scoffed and shrugged. “Naah, I’m good.”

 

Hau looked over at Guzma, his eyes still teary. “C-C’mon Guzma, Tutu’s hugs help a whole lot!”

 

Guzma rolled his eyes, he couldn’t say no to that stupid innocent face. He joined Hala, sitting ( _VERY_ gingerly) on his bed. He was quickly embraced into the hug which he responded rigidly to, but quickly found comfort from it and accepted the embrace. “My two naughty boys are all clear of their guilt now, right?”

 

“Yes Tutu! Honest!” Hau squeaked. Guzma huffed out a mumbled “yeah...” while blinking away any residual tears his eyes had held onto.

 

“Just think of how sore your bottoms will be while we have dinner later. And of course you’ll both be sleeping on your stomachs for tonight! I’d hate to be in your shoes!” Hala mentioned, almost too jovially. Both Guzma and Hau groaned in realization of having to sit for dinner. Just because the worst was over didn’t mean the results of their punishment were going to just go away as quickly as their guilt did! Guzma hoped and prayed silently to the Tapus that his ass would be healed before his ‘totally not a date’ with Plumeria which was in a few days. It would be a bit hard to explain away why he was having trouble sitting, let alone why his ass was red!

 

===

 

The night air was surprisingly cool and quiet, with the exception of snoring from both Hala and Guzma’s bedrooms. Normally Hau was in his own little dreamland right now, but the boy found himself laying on his stomach unable to sleep. Every now and then he’d absentmindedly rub at his still sore behind through his Raichu themed pajama pants. He knew he had been forgiven, but something wasn’t sitting right with him. 

 

Being a child, all sorts of irrational thoughts were creeping around in his head, robbing him of sleep. Usually if he couldn’t sleep he’d go and sneak into his grandfather’s bed, but he felt like he didn’t...deserve to do that. The more he thought about how he had let his grandfather down, the sadder he got. Soon Hau was sniffling back tears, and quickly yet quietly making his way to...not Hala’s room, but Guzma’s!

 

The bug fanatic was deep in slumber, but stirred slightly when the mattress shifted due to Hau climbing into bed at his right side. Hau stayed quiet, hoping he didn’t wake him, but Guzma, being used to grunts crawling into his bed at all hours of the night, quickly caught on. Hau flinched when he saw Guzma reach over to his small bedside table and looked at his phone, the bright light from the screen causing a groan to escape the man’s vocal cords. 

 

“Kid...its two in the morning, whaddaya waaaaant?”

 

“I’m sorry Guzma...I just can’t sleep...”

 

With a yawn, Guzma rolled over and sat up in bed. He winced at the residual pain in his rear, which Hau didn’t catch onto since he was having his own inner crisis. “Now why can’t ya sleep?”

 

“I don’t know really.” Hau sighed, scratching his shoulder length hair that was usually held up and in place by his hair clips. “I think...Tutu may not like me anymore!”

 

“Tarous-crap, Hala loves the heck outta ya!” Guzma argued, watching his language. He didn’t want to wind up getting another whooping for teaching Hau foul words. 

 

Hau laughed half-heartedly at those words, but spoke again. “I know that, but...I think I really messed up. I tried stealing.” Hau sounded so ashamed with himself and he was gripping the bedsheets tigher as he sniffled out more of his statement. “T-Then I d-disobeyed him right after he had spanked me! N-Now...I-I think T-Tutu may not l-like me anymore...!” the child was sniffling back tears that stubbornly fell despite his best efforts. 

 

Guzma wordlessly reached out and hugged Hau. The kid was being too hard on himself and knew for a fact that his fears were ridiculous; Hala loved his grandson more than anything. Guzma was willing to bet that even if Hau was a true delinquent that fact wouldn’t change. Hau overreacting like this proved just how guilty he was from his misdeed and also proved how much he loved his grandfather. 

 

Deep down, it was something Guzma truly envied, having a true family bond. Sure, Guzma _loved_ his mother, but he hated how she had just let the abuse he withstood as a child just...happen to him. So given the circumstances, he could not _like_ his mother despite loving her. And of course he held nothing but contempt for his father; no love or like existed in his heart towards him. 

 

“Nah kid, Hala likes and loves ya. You’re his only grandkid and ya should hear how he gushes about you when you aint around.”

 

Hau sniffled and looked up at Guzma through teary eyes. “R-Really?”

 

“Really really. He talks my ear off all the time about how proud he is of you all the time, wishing he had your kind of strength with Pokémon in both bonding and battling when he was your age!”

 

Hau blushed out of embarrassment just thinking about Hala bragging about him. His grandfather praised him that much? It had to be true, Guzma had no reason to lie to him! 

 

“He even tells me about that little crush you have~” Guzma teased. Heat rushed to Hau’s face and he squeaked out a half-baked rebuttal. 

 

“C-Crush?! I-I don’t...!”

 

“You like that Moon girl dontcha? Hmm, but I thought you liked that Lillie girl, too. Are you two-timing them, kid~?”

 

Hau’s face was beet red. He had no idea what two-timing meant, but could only guess from Guzma’s lewd tone that it wasn’t good! “B-Be quiet!!” Hau whined, hitting Guzma with a pillow. 

 

“What if I don’t?” Guzma teased, grabbing the other pillow and smacking Hau upside the head with it. Hau giggled and began thwaping Guzma with his pillow, to which of course caused Guzma to retaliate. The two were rather engrossed in their shenanigans and didn’t notice when Hala ambled sleepily into the doorway.

 

“Oh my goodness, they’ve gone crazy.” He chuckled before yawning. 

 

“T-Tutu!” Hau squeaked, sheepish from knowing his grandpa saw him and Guzma being so silly. 

 

“Hau wanted to ask you somethin’, old man.” Guzma mentioned nonchalantly. Hau looked at Guzma as if he had just threw a fresh malasada onto the ground; betrayed! 

 

“Go ahead, Hau. Speak up.” Hala encouraged. Hau gulped and fidgeted with his hands, looking away from his grandfather. 

 

“T-Tutu...I-I’m so sorry for st-stealing...and for disobeying you! I-I just hope you still l-like me! I know you l-love me, b-but...” he sputtered, tears finding their way to his eyes again. “I feel like I let you down and disappointed you so much today and I felt like maybe y-y-you’d s-stop...l-liking meeeee!” he cried, finally breaking down.

 

A large embrace enveloped the boy and he found himself being held in his grandpa’s arms. “That’s nonsense! I will always love you and like you! It’s only your bad _actions_ I don’t like, not you as a _person_ , Hau.”

 

“Told ya!” Guzma said with a smirk. 

 

“T-Thank you, Tutu!” Hau sniffled, a happy look of relief washed over his features. But it was interrupted by a yawn from the small boy. And this yawn was contagious! Soon both Hala and Guzma yawned as well.

 

“Well, its time to get to sleep. Hau, would you like to sleep in my bed?”

 

Hau’s only response was clinging tighter to Hala and nodding sleepily. Guzma stretched, popping a few cricks away in his back. He was about to get cozy again in his bed when Hala spoke up. “That offer is extended to you too, Guzma.”

 

“Bah! No thanks!” he huffed. Hau opened his eyes and pouted at Guzma. 

 

“Please Guzma? You’re part of this family, too!”

 

The young man’s face paled for a brief moment in shock. Family? Did Hau really think of him as a member of the family? 

 

“He’s right, Guzma; you are. But if you don’t want to, we won’t force it.” Hala added, turning to leave, carrying his half asleep grandson. 

 

“...H-Hold on...w-wait for me!” Guzma muttered, climbing out of bed and following the Island Kahuna back to his room. 

 

\---

 

Before he knew it, Hau was sleeping between his grandfather and the man he had begun to think of as an older brother. Hala’s bed surprisingly fit all of them as long as they didn’t sprawl out on their backs; which of course Hau and Guzma couldn’t do due to their sore behinds. But aside from the obvious discomfort, Guzma felt happy to be there, accepted as a member of the family. He felt a warmth he hadn’t since he was the leader of Team Skull. He lost count of how many nights he fell asleep with a pile of grunts surrounding him. Sharing the crowded bed now with Hau and Hala just felt...so comforting. His heavy eyelids finally shut and he was out like a light, just as passed out as Hau.

 

“Goodnight, my naughty boys.” Hala laughed softly before finding sleep himself.

 

-End-


End file.
